My ninja life ch3
by June Sunshine
Summary: 3 of 1 n 2


Chapter 3- things get better.

It's been almost 10 years since Jiraiya past away... Zach is seventeen now... He chose to leave the Anbu to become a Leaf Jônin.. He Is the leader of squad 5.

Kakashi and I have been seeing each other for seven years now... We had a baby, his name, Mexalin... He hasn't excelled at the academy like Zach yet, but we think soon he'll take off.

Mexalin is eight, he has green eyes, grayish white hair, is a spitting image of Kakashi, well, beside the mask...

But Mex did graduate from the academy. His squad is team 9, which includes a Hygua clan member, her name Kobue... The other is a boy named Jubu, he doesn't talk to really any one.

And I work at the academy with Iruka now. Help with struggling ninjas. Ect.

I'm only sent on horribly dangerous missions now a days due to the extensions I can do with my Sharingan.

Kakashi and I usually go on those together...

-Academy.

The last bell rang for class, all the kids ran to there seats sitting down next to there friends. But this one kid. I turned to Iruka. "Hey, have you noticed that girl back there? She never speaks to any one. It's like she doesn't exist to the other kids..."

"Ah.. I have noticed her.. Yes.. Her name is, Sunni... No last name. Hm.. Weird..."

"Okay class!" I yelled looking at them all. "Okay, welcome to the Ninja Academy. My name is Jinxsren Uchiha."

"And I'm Iruka Sensei... We will be here to judge you, and test your abilities. You must all pass and train here a certain amount. The last day, you'll have a test, deciding your fate as a leaf Ninja." Iruka's face was serious.

We worked on a few things. Then the bell rang. They all ran off.

"Hey Sunni..." I called out.

"yes Sensei..." she looked down. Her hair was strung down in fronton her eyes.

"You did s great job today. Keep it up.."

She nodded her head and walked out.

I sighed, "See ya Iruka..."

"bye."

I went home. When I opened the door I saw two people.

"Hey." I said.

"Hey Jinxs. You know Naruto, and this is Lee..." Kakashi said.

"Hey Naruto. You having been here in awhile. and lee, I'm guessing Rock Lee? You trained under Guy Sensei. All he does is talk about you." I laughed.

"Well, ya know. I've been busy... With the whole Pain thing." naruto grinned.

"Yes, I am Rock Lee.. We've talked before."

"Yes, I remember... That was was some time ago."I smiled.

"Indeed it was."

"Jinxs, I hope you don't mind Guy coming over..." Kakashi said.

"No. Not at all.."

"Great. So, I've got to go out with Naruto, Sai, and Sakura for a mission. Were heading to the sand village..."

"Okay. Be careful.." I hugged Kakashi.

"I always am." He smiled, and gave me a quick kiss.

"Bye Kakashi Sensei!" Mexalin ran in the house.

"Mex. I told you not to call him that. He is dad!" I laughed.

"so today class got out early today!"

Mex sat the table.

"Cool, what'd you do?"

"Well, first I saw Zach. He was practicing a new Sharingan move.

So I secretly watched him for a few minutes, but he caught me... And then I went the academy, and watched Iruka Sensei."

"Ha... Did you get caught?"

"Yeah..."

"why don't you play some games with kids your age?"

"They are all boring."

"okay. I'm gonna go find your brother..." I sighed.

"Okay. Bye!"

"Hmm... The academy maybe?" I said to myself. I looked there, I guess he left a while ago. Then maybe the training field? Not there either.

"Whatever... I'm gonna go chill at the hot springs..."

No one was really there today. Only two other girls.

Ha... Last time I was here, Jiraiya and I met. I looked on the top of the building. No one was up there. It made me upset... I wish Jiraiya would just show up... I closed my eyes and then looked back up there. There was a person... Look like Jiraiy! I squinted trying to get a better look. Is it? No. It can't be! I teleported fast as I could up on the building.

"Jirai..." I stopped talking.

"Hey mom..."

"Zach?"

"Yeah... Just checking some things out...heehee..."

"Zach, you looked just like your dad... Jiraiya..."

"I know... Everyone in the village has said that to me today..."

"it's true... Well, see ya." I waved and left. Damn... They look identical... Well, almost... I should probably head home so I can teach Mex that new move...

"Jinxs! Are you gonna teach me that new jutsu now?" Mex yelled.

"I'm mom, and yes... Are you sure you can handle it?"

"Yes!"

"Okay... Meet me at the training field." I went to the field.

Practicing the move.

"I'm here!" Mex said. He seemed winded.

"Okay. The justsu I'm about to teach you is very effective when it comes to trapping enemies, and gaining information."

3 hours later.

"I think I got it..."

"Great! Use it on me."

"What?"

"Come on. Show me you have the blood of an Uchiha..."

"Hm... Fine..." Mexalin did some hand signals slowly.

"Tori, inu, I, mi, Torah, ne, tatsu! Glass jar prison!"

He did it! Yes! The bottle got smaller and smaller at the second. Until, crash..

"Jinxsren Sensei!" Mex yelled.

"Haha... Great job Mex!" I laughed.

"Mom!"

"Haha.. Did you think you killed me?"

"Yeah..."

"You can't kill me..." I messed his hair up with my hair.

"see ya Mexsline." I transported to the academy.

"Hey Iruka." I sat in a seat.

"What are you doing here Jinxs?" Iruka asked.

"I just got done with Mexalin. He complete a genjustsu technique."

"Really?"

"Yeah... I think we should test him tomorrow.."

"A final exam?"

"Yeah.. He's failed once already. I think we should just test him... If he passes, he passes. If he fails, he can always finish out the class again."

"Okay."

"great." I smiled.

"Oh, I heard Kakashi set out with Naruto and lee yesterday?"

"Yeah... They may be gone for up to a year.. There collecting information about Sasuke's location. And pretty much any thing else.."

I looked down at the table I sitting at.

"isn't that the mission Ji-"

"Yeah..." I interrupted him.

"I'm sorry..."

"It's okay... the origin of Pain is over... Kakashi will come back unharmed. I know it." I smiled.

I waved and left.

Finally I'll get sone time along.

"Jinxs..."

I looked back.

"hey Shikamaru. How have you been?"

"Fine. Lady Hokage needs you right away."

"Thanks..." I sighed.

Well, maybe not... Oh well...

"lady Hokage?" I stood in front of her.

"We need you to head to the hidden Mist Village, you need to ask around and see if any one has seen any one suspicious we believe this person poses the Rinnengan... You've been chosen because you know the area better then immanently"

"How long do I have?"

"Let's say, a week."

"Yes Ma'am." I went home.

"Zach! You home?" I yelled.

"Yeah!"

I walked into the kitchen.

"Can you watch over Mex for a week?"

"Why?"

"A, I asked you. B, lady Hokage said I need to head out for a week..."

"To where?"

"God... Are you writing a-..." I stopped.

"Um... Mom?" Zach looked at me.

"Nevermind. I'm going on a mission..."

I went into my room and dug through some stuff and took my Mist headband out. there was a layer of dust on it.

I took a breath and blew the dust off.

I put it on my forehead and went downstairs.

"Mom! Your going to the Mist!" Zach grinned.

"You are not coming... Trust me.. It's out your league.."

"Are you forgetting? I was in the Anbu Black Ops for almost 7 years! And I was the leader of the organization after 4 years..."

"I haven't forgotten... And I was offers Black Ops leader after two days I came back to the Leaf... So, suck on that Zach." I laughed.

"Show off... Oh Kakashi said he'd be home in four days.. The mission was cut short due to lack of participation..."

"Naruto... Well, great! Can't wait till he gets back."

"Hey mom... Can I ask you something?"

Zach looked down at his wrist.

"Yeah, go for it."

"Do you remember when dad died?"

I closed my eyes, and thought, I didn't think about the question. But more towards how we met and everything.

"Zach, I remember every moment of that night... Why?"

"Gameboto said that dad had wrote me a letter... Or something..."

"Yeah... I was waiting until you were old enough... Not one minute goes past when I don't miss him... Jiraiya was one of the best people in the ninja world... He was so kind... I often just lay in bed and wonder, where is Jiraiy now? Is he watching over us?"

"Mom... He is.. I can feel his chakra when I got on missions... When I was younger I remember his chakra... It was out if this world... I could feel the power in him..."

I smiled. And handed Zach the note.

"Bye. Take care of Mex." I shut the door.

It took almost Five hours to get there.

"Wow.. This place hasn't changed a bit..." I laughed.

People looked at me with disgrace in there eyes. My leaf head band was tied on my arm.

I walked around looking for any one I could ask.

I saw a two guys. One was tall and skinny, with black hair, a strip hung in his eyes. The other, orange hair a little shorter, and skinny too.

I walked over to them.

"Hi, can you two help me with something?" I asked.

"What's your name?" the one said with black hair

"My name is Uchiha, J-"

"I knew it..." the black haired one said.

"What? Wait... Bahn? Talo?"i stared in disbelief.

"You made a promise! You said you'd be back... You never did!" Bahn yelled.

"You lied... To all of us.. How could you? I though we all mattered to you..."

"Hey, hey.. Listen.. Let me explain myself... I had a kid... My husband died, I got remarried... Had another kid, as now I'm here for a mission... I'm sorry... Wait, where is Sunni?" I asked.

"He left..."

"When?"

"He left a few years ago... Sunni said he wanted to see what the other villages, and theres more to life then the hidden mist.." Talo said casually.

"How was his eyes?" I asked.

"He couldn't control it.. Even after you ditched us..."

"He was such a quick learner though..." I said quietly.

"that's what you though..."

"What'd you mean?"

"Do you know what Sunni went though at night? I remember one night Sunni pushed herself so hard she passed out almost, died..."

"Why didn't any one tell me that?" I yelled.

"Because... Sunni told us not to tell you.." Talo mumbled.

"She could have died!... Okay guys, I think you should come back with me..."

"What?" Bahn said in a angry voice.

"Come on. Pack up."

Talo nodded his head and went inside, packing his stuff.

"Bahn, don't be like that... You need me. I can't stay here. Your coming with me..."

Talo walked out with a back pack of cloths

"Fine..." Bahn went inside, graving his backpack.

It was only three hours we were back to the leaf.

"Okay, guys... Best behavior... Alright?"

"Yeah!" they both laughed and ran off.

I smiled.

"Good to have em back..."

-Lady Tsunada

"Jinxs, did you find any thing out?"

"Yes. I believe I know who posses the 2nd known Rinngan... His name, Sunni... Or in are case, Sunny."

"What do you mean?" Tsunada asked.

"Rinnengan user can summons up to 6 body's. Right? Well, I only know of two so far."

"ah... Good work... Oh, Kakashi is back early."

"Really? Ha, thanks!" I went straight home to see Kakashi and my boys.

"Kakashi!" I yelled shutting the door.

"Jinxsren, your back early." Kakashi hugged me.

"You too..."

"So, tonight..."

"Mmhm.."

"Good."

We kissed. I went up stairs, knocking on Zach's door.

"Yeah..." there was a muffled sound.

"Can I come in."

"Sure!"

I opened the door.

"Hey Kobue... Shouldn't you be with your team?"

"I am! Heads up!"

"Glass jar prison!" a voice yelled.

I changed my eyes from Sharingan, to Mōkiyko.

"hmm... I see Mex by the closet, Kobue my the computer. And Zachary and tubu, is by Zach... Nice try though guys." I laughed.

They all released there jutsu.

"You taught them invisible jutsu?"

"Yeah... It's still in the works." Zach laughed.

"Okay, Zachary Uchiha, I need to speak to you."

"Momm... See you guys later, get some rest."

"Okay. I found out the name of the rienngan... His name is Sunni."

"well, is he a threat?"

"We don't think..."

"Then leave it?" Zach grinned.

"Right..."

"Your not the only one who has reached a great level of honor in this village." Zach laughed.

"What ever kid! Oh when was the last time you visited Mount Kiobie? Gamaboto keeps giving me so shit."

"Uh... Last month maybe? Maybe longer?"

"Zach... Your dad gave you a responsibility to take over his spot as the Toad Sage! Take it seriously... Okay? I'll meet you there later." I walked down stairs.

"ha... Zach is such a adult now..." I stuck my tong out."

"Everyone wishes... Well, he's doing better when it comes to his squads... He went from the lowest squad leader, to the fourth best..." Kakashi sat on the couch.

"Kakashi Hakate, number one, Might Guy, number two, Asuma, number three, Zach Uchiha, number four.

I know, I have to read the papers everyday to match new ninjas..."

"You should pick another squad up..."

"What? Ha.." I laughed.

"It'd be a good idea... I think..." Kakashi smiled.

"I don't know..."

"Did you hear that Zachary is setting out on a new mission?"

"Yeah... I'm not happy about it... Sasuke is to advanced... Zach wouldn't stand a chance against him.."

"I know... That's why I don't think they'll face each other..."

"I hope not."

The phone rang loud.

"I got it..." I stood up and answered

"Hello?" I said

A voice talked.

"Damn... I got to go to the police station..."

"Why?"

"I'll tell you if you don't figure it out by the time I get back."

"Okay?"

I slammed the door.

"Bahn! Talo..." I asked to the front gates men.

"152" he handed me a card.

I walked back to 152. Looking die them.

"Sensei!" talo smiled"

"Hey... What Hell happened... Bahn?"

"Stupid kid said we should scram before the leaf starts a war on the mist.. I love my country. So, I -"

"...Killed him?" I opened my eyes.

"No..."

"You almost murdered him.. Bahn... Talo, your living in my old house.. I think you'll like it there. Three bedrooms. And its close to town."

"How much?" Bahn asked.

"it's on me." I smiled.


End file.
